Universal Kids Channel/Movies
Here is Universal Kids Channel Movies list List of films Original Movies: * A Blind Side (1997) * Blank Poof (1998) * SnowShoes (1998) * An Thirteen Year Ago (1999) * Friday Madness (1999) * Gone to Wind (2000) * Pop Starz (2000) * The Octuplets (2000) * Talking Body (2000) * Zenon the Future Girl (2001) * Special Place (2001) * Go Ninja (2001) * Up, Up and Away (2001) * Sometimes with Leo (2002) * A Amazing Luck of Irish (2002) * Z2: Future Continues (2002) * Waiting for the Water (2002) * Eric the Million Cook Off (2003) * Z3: The Final Future (2003) * Lost in Time (2003) * The Even Brother & Sister Movie (2003) * Wild Kicks (2003) * Where's a Place Are? (2004) * Pixie Dust (2004) * ThunderWorld (2004) * The Adventures of Tommy and Lisa (2005) * Buffalo Wild (2005) * Finder Keepers (2005) * Twicked (2005) * Frozen (2006) * Sparx (2006) * Go Kid Go (2006) * Hamster Life (2006) * Mary and the Last Bunny (2007) * How to Train your Dog (2007) * Shredderman Rules (2007) * The Last Day of Summer! (2007) * Twicked Too (2007) * Island Lost (2008) * Pinked! (2008) * Girl vs Monster (2008) * A Searching for Dad (2009) * Get a Clue (2009) * Crash! (2009) * Wendy the Witch Girl (2009) * Avalor High (2010) * Wizard World (2010) * Island Lost 2 (2010) * Safety First (2010) * Pizza Party! (2011) * 17 Again? (2011) * Hooks (2012) * Island Lost 3: The Finale (2012) * Teen vs. Zombies (2012) * Curious Things! (2013) * Flash Money (2013) * Avalor High 2 (2013) * Earthbound: Ness' Quest (2013) * Guess Who? (2013) * Lonely Robot (2014) * Plan Change (2014) * Kids Beach Movie (2014) * Scream! (2014) * Race to the Finish Turbo (2015) * Kicking Foxes (2015) * Scaredy Cats (2015) * Sing Perfect (2016) * Sandy Wu: Ninja Warrior (2016) * It's My Life (2017) * Sing Perfect 2: Summer Vacation (2017) Theatrical Movies * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Back to the Future (1985) * An American Tail (1986) * Batteries Not Included (1987) * The Land Before Time (1988) * Uncle Buck (1989) * Back to the Future Part II (1989) * Back to the Future Part III (1990) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Beethoven (1992) * Jurassic Park (1993) * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) * Beethoven's 2nd (1993) * The Little Rascals (1994) * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) * Babe (1995) * Balto (1995) * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) * The Nutty Professor (1996) * Barbie: The Movie (1996) * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) * Liar Liar (1997) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Rescue Heroes (1999) * Dudley Do-Right (1999) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2000) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) * Beethoven's 3rd (2000) * Barbie 2 (2001) * Beethoven's 4th (2001) * Big Fat Liar (2002) * Hot Wheels (2002) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) * Polly Pocket (2003) * Johnny English (2003) * Beethoven's 5th (2003) * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) * BraveStarr (2004) * He-Man (2005) * Nanny McPhee (2006) * Curious George (2006) * Holly Hobbie and Friends (2006) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2007) * Rainbow Brite (2007) * Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) * Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? (2008) * MyScene (2008) * Beethoven's Big Break (2008) * Coraline (2009) * Big Jim (2009) * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2010) * Monster High (2010) * Despicable Me (2010) * Nanny McPhee Returns (2010) * Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) * Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) * Hop (2011) * Larry the Lion (2011) * Monster High: Fright On! (2011) * Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) * Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) * Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) * Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores (2012) * Planet Heroes (2012) * Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) * Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar (2012) * ParaNorman (2012) * Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) * Monster High Scaris: City of Frights (2013) * Polly Pocket 2: Cool at the Polly Plaza (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) * Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale (2013) * Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) * Planet Heroes 2 (2014) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) * Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) * Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) * The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014) * Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) * Barbie in Princess Power (2015) * Monster High: Haunted (2015) * Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) * Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) * Samantha Parkington (2015) * Minions (2015) * Song of the Sea (2015) * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) * Barbie Rock’n Royals (2015) * Ever After High: Way to Wonderland (2015) * Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) * Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure (2015) * Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) * Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) * Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) * Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) * Barbie: Starlight Adventures (2016) * Monster High: Welcome to Monster High (2016) * Barbie & her Sister in a Puppy Chase (2016) * Shopkins: Chef Club (2016) * Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) * Monster High: Electrified (2017) * Ever After High: Emerald City of Oz (2017) * Shopkins: World Vacation (2017) * Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) DreamWorks * Mouse Hunt (1997) * Antz (1998) * Chicken Run (2000) * Shrek (2001) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) * Madagascar (2005) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Flushed Away (2006) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) * Shrek the Halls (2007) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Scared Shrekless (2010) * Megamind (2010) * Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The Croods (2013) * Turbo (2013) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * How to Train your Dragon 2 (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Home (2015) Nickelodeon Pictures * The Rugrats (1979) * Rocko Wallaby (1982) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1983) * ChalkZone (1984) * SpongeBob (1985) * Fairy GodParents (1985) * Heffer and Rocko (1985) * The Rugrats meets Kimi (1986) * Danny Ghost Kid (1986) * Doug (1986) * Catscratch (1987) * The Wild Thornberrys (1987) * Rocket Power (1988) * The Modifyers (1988) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1988) * Team Galaxy (1989) * Constant Payne (1989) * Rugrats Revolution (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II (1990) * Yakkity Yak (1990) * SpongeBob World (1990) * El Tigre (1991) * Strawberry Shortcake (1991) * ZIM (1992) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1992) * Powerpuff Girls (1992) * Crash Bandicoot (1992) * Rugrats Kids (1992) * Rocko Wallaby and the Big Stalk (1993) * Angry Beavers (1993) * Guardians of Legends (1993) * SpongeBob Too (1993) * The Fairly GodParents: Abra Catastrophe (1993) * Rugrats University (1994) * The Patrick Star Movie (1995) * As Told By Ginger (1995) * Jimmy Neutron (1995) * Candyland (1996) * Kenan and Kel (1996) * Arnold (1996) * Detective Conan (1996) * SpongeBob Free (1996) * Little Bill (1996) * The Fairly GodParents: The Channel Chasers (1997) * Hamtaro (1997) * The X’s (1997) * My Gym Parnter’s a Monkey (1998) * Jelly Days (1998) * Velocity (1998) * Rocko Wallaby 2 (1998) * Rugrats Adventures (1998) * Jimmy Neutron 2: Blast Off!!! (1999) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1999 film) (1999) * Gecko Keith (1999) * Coco Nuts (2000) * El Tigre II (2000) * SpongeBob: Smart Sponge (2000) * The Fairly OddParents: School’s Out the Musical (2001) * As Told By Ginger 2 (2001) * An Extremely Life of Patrick Star Movie (2001) * Go’s Agent Life: Motion Pictures (2002) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2002) * The Mighty Mutanimals (film) (2002) * All Grown Up! (2002) * Just for Kicks (2002) * Gatopardos the Cheetah (2002) * Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) * Hello Kitty (2003) * Sailor Moon (2003) * SpongeBob: Atlantis SquarePantis (2003) * Zatch Bell (2003) * Unfabulous (2003) * Drake & Josh (2003) * CatDog: Motion Picture (2003) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Fairy GodParents: Wishology Part 1 (2004) * Zoey 101 (2004) * The Mighty B! (2004) * Jimmy Neutron 3: Let’s Go Robots (2005) * Pacifier (2005) * El Tigre III (2005) * Sparkle & Gloom (2005) * Kai-Lan (2005) * Allergra’s Window (film) (2005) * Clarence (2005) * The Fairy GodParents: Wishology Part 2 (2005) * Ape Escape (2005 film) (2005) * The Legend of the Beast: The Monsters and the Dust (2005) * Drake & Josh Go Hollywood (2006) * Nicktoonics X (film) (2006) * iCarly (2006) * PAW Patrol (2006) * Team UmiZoomi (2006) * The Fairy GodParents: Wishology Part 3 (2006) * Blaze (2006) * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2006) * Barnyard (2006) * Little Charmers (2006) * Wander Over Yonder (2006) * LoliRock (2007) * Meet the Jeffersons (2007) * El Tigre IV (2007) * Tak 3: The Great Juju Challenge (2007) * Winx Club (film) (2007) * T.U.F.F. Puppy: Revenge (2007) * Delilah (2007) * The Last Airbender (2008) * SpongeBob: Truth or Square (2008) * Sanjay and Craig (2008) * Harvey Beaks (2008) * Victroious (2008) * The Legend of the Beast: Revenge of the Fallen (2008) * Barnyard 2 (2008) * The Little Vampire (2008) * Bud (2008) * Mysticons (2009) * Pokémon (2009 film) (2009) * Dora: The Movie (2009) * Blaze 2: Secret Agent C.H.R.O.M.E. (2009) * Mighty Med (2009) * Adriana and Anya (2009) * Earmouse & Bottle (2009) * Bunsen (2009) * The Loud House (2010) * SpongeBob: Legend of Bikini Bottom (2010) * T.U.F.F. Puppy: The Kruger Rat (2010) * Rugrats: Tommy’s Beginning (2010) * The Legend of Korra (2010) * Ash: Protector Of The Underworld (2010) * Danny Ghost Kid 2 (2010) * Big Nate (2010) * Planet Sheen (2010) * Legends of Alicia Thunder (2011) * Knights of RedCliff (2011) * Jimmy Neutron (2011 film) (2011) * Tak 4: Guardians of Gross (2011) * Rocko Wallaby of the Future (2011) * Odyssey (2011 film) (2011) * Electro-Man! (film) (2011) * The Modifyers 2 (2011) * My Friend Pancake (film) (2011) * Francine (film) (2012) * Princess Life (film) (2012) * El Tigre V (2012) * D.P.T.S, Digital Plaza Treekers Squad (film) (2012) * Oochi Rossi (film) (2012) * Rugrats the Future (film) (2012) * The Beifong (film) (2012) * The Mighty B Two (2012) * Power Squad (2012) * The Great and Wonderful (2013) * SpongeBob Moves In (2013) * Swindle (2013) * Victorious 2 (2013) * Bobby Bunny (2013 film) (2013) * Mall Spies (2013) * Captain Man and Kid Danger (2013) * Velocity Returns (2013) * Mighty Mouse (2014) * El Tigre VI (2014) * LoliRock 2 (2014) * The Life of Ronnie Anne (2014) * Bunsen 2 (2014) * Wendell & Vinnie: The Movie (2014) * Liv and Maddie: The Movie (2014) * Nella the Princess Knight (2014) * PAW Patrol 2 (2014) * Barnyard 3 (2014) * Tino (2014) * Jimmy Neutron 2 (2014) * Blaze 3: Race to Monster Finsh Line (2014) * My Friend Pancake 2 (2014) * Princess Life 2 (2014) * Victorious 3 (2014) * Sky Rat (film) (2014) * The Spiderwick Chronicles 2 (2015) * Oochi Rossi 2 (2015) * The Mighty B Three (2015) * Super Macho Fighter (2015) * Sky High (2015) * Nicktoon City (2015) * Nacho Libre 2 (2015) * Tech on Emily (2015) * Time Travelerz (2015) * Swindle 2 (2015) * Wallykazam! The Movie (2015) * Dora Explorer Girl (2015) Category:Universal Kids Category:Movie Lists Category:Lists